If I Didn't Have You!
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Me and Blowhole are at it again with our arguments. Yet somehow we end up singing a song how we don't need each other. I don't own the song or anything else except myself! Enjoy and don't forget to review!


If I didn't have you

The lobsters, Hans, Clemson, and Savio watched as Cartoongirl and Blowhole had gotten into one of their so many arguments.

"Oh you are so lucky that you have me or you'd be dead!" Cartoongirl snapped.

"I'd be better off without you!" Blowhole replied.

"Without me? If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here!"

"And if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have any friends!"

"Oh my life would be so much better without you." Blowhole replied.

"Yea well I could've done a lot of things without having to babysit you." Cartoongirl replied, crossing her arms.

One of the lobsters turned music on. It was "If I didn't have you" from Quest to Camelot.

Blowhole started off.

"If I didn't have you I could a lot of things. I'd be rocking with the Dinos! Swinging with the Rhinos! I'd be dolphinized the cable in a minute! Blowhole they would sing as if I would be the dolphin king. I would love the world without you in it!" Blowhole replied, throwing a dart at a picture of Cartoongirl.

He got in her face. "If I didn't have you!"

"If you didn't have me?" she repeated.

"If I didn't have you!"

"Well what about if I didn't have you?" she snapped, then he shoved an apple in her mouth. She pulled it out.

"Oh what I could be if there was only me. Oh what I do if I didn't have you!" They sang.

Hans shook his head.

"Oh you two stop bickering, and get your act together."

Cartoongirl perked up, cheering up.

"Act? Did someone say 'Act'? I can act! If only I had separate parts," she shoved Blowhole way from her. "My career would be the arts. I'd be the star of Central Park!" She pointed at Blowhole. "You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you."

"I should be so lucky." Blowhole commented.

"If I didn't have you!"

"Oh wait you'd be dead!" Blowhole replied, cheering up a bit.

"Oh what I could be, if there was only me. Oh what I would do if I didn't have you. Oh what I do if I didn't have you."

Blowhole tied Cartoongirl. She struggled.

"Trapped! Oh trapped!" she cried, then got herself out.

"Stuck with you for Five hundred months!" Blowhole replied.

"Oh dear It's learned to count." Cartoongirl answered sarcastically.

Blowhole looked at her.

"If you'd hire me a good lawyer I would've split by four hundred months ago!"

"Listen here pal, I didn't come here to be insulted!" she snapped.

"Oh then where do you usually go?"

Cartoongirl grew to a size of a fire breathing monster.

"I would be a fire breathing lizard!"

"I would be one high flying wizard!" Blowhole sang as Cartoongirl went back to her normal look.

Cartoongirl got into his face.

"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! Seize to be!"

Blowhole looked at her.

"I'm so tired of your nagging!"

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!"

"Hehe without me you have no brain!"

"Oh which to think!" They sang.

"I'd be rocking with the Dinos! Swinging with the Rhinos!" Blowhole sang.

"Oh if only I had separate parts,"

"I could dolphinize the cable in a minute!"

"My Career would be the Arts!"

"Blowhole they would sing as I was dolphin king!"

"I'd be the star of Central Park!"

"I would love this world without you in it!" They sang. "If I didn't have you!"

"If I didn't have you," the lobsters sang.

"If I didn't have you!" Blowhole and Cartoongirl sang, fighting with each other.

"If I didn't have you, if I didn't have you. Yea, yea, yea."

Cartoongirl pulled Blowhole in the middle of the floor dancing, guiding him.

"This way," she told him. "Let me lead,"

"Yea, yea, yea,"

Blowhole picked her up.

"No this way Twinkle Toes."

"Oh life would be so sweet, if these were both my feat. Oh what I do if I didn't have you!"

"I got you baby," Blowhole added.

"Oh what I do if I didn't have yooooouuuu!" They sang.

They dressed as Elvis.

"Well if I didn't, oh if I didn't have yooooouuuuuu!"

"Thank you,"

"Thank you very much,"

"Thank you, thank you,"

"We'll be here all week,"

"You never sang before have you?" Blowhole asked Cartoongirl.

She punched him.

Clemson clapped.

"Okay you two; we better get going if we want to catch the movie."

They walked off.

No matter how Blowhole and Cartoongirl get, they will always need each other.


End file.
